Rosemon
Rosemon Rosemon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Rose. It has an appearance like the rose, which is said to be the queen of flowers. It has the form of a beautiful woman, and desires to remain beautiful forever. Its personality is more or less that way, and though it is excessively self-conscious about such things, its abilities do not in fact compare unfavorably with other Megas. It wears on its breast a "Tifaret"Tifaret is an optional spelling of Tiferet, the 6th Sephirot which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles., a jewel which is engraved with the symbol of love and beauty, that is said to promise it eternal beauty and power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rosemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Rosemon] Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon World 3 You can get Rosemon by raising Angewomon to level 40, she has lots of healing techniques and her signature technique is thorn whipping, which has a high chance of poisoning the enemy. It is also available as two different Digimon Cards. One of them is called Rosemon I and it's a Green Mega Card with 40/40. The other one is called Rosemon II and it is one of the five rare Digimon Cards. It is a White Mega Card and has 0/0 but gets 20AP and 20HP for every Digimon Card on your side of the field. Digimon Digital Card Battle A Rosemon appears in Beginner City after the player beats A. In addition, the security program that ultimately traps A chooses to take the form of a Rosemon. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. She also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a insect/plant Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon. Lillymon cannot digivolve into Rosemon or other Mega Digimon in this game, but can DNA digvolve with Matadormon to create Rosemon (Lv44+, Insect/Plant EXP14000+, Attack 240+). It also appears in the forest area of Transfield in both games. Digimon World Championship Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon at 14 battles, with 50% won and 70 Insect-AP or Piximon with 40 Data-AP, 60 Insect-AP and 1 egg revert. Attacks * Thorn Whipping (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. * Rose Spear (Roses Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. * Forbidden Temptation: Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. * Ivy Hug: Entangles the opponent in vines. * Rose Velvet: Covers the ground in thorns. * Rosy Cradle: Summons a storm of roses to send her foes to sleep. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Beauty Shock: A lightning bolt is released from her left whip. * Thorn Shoot: Shoots a thorn. * Danger Thorn: Shoots thorns at all enemies. Variations / Subspecies *Rosemon X *Rosemon Burst Mode *Babamon Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Burst Mode is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Rose. It is a Rosemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of love and beauty. It wears a "Tifaret", a jewel engraved with the symbol of love and beauty.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rosemonburstmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Rosemon: Burst Mode] Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Rosemon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Rosemon and Babamon or Ophanimon (Base Digimon level64+, Insect/Plant EXP 40000+, Friendship 100%). Attacks * Charité ( ): Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. * Kiss of Breath (Aguichantes Lèvres, ): Releases a laser-blowkiss from its lips. * Jewel of Heart (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Rosemon Rosemon X Rosemon X is a Fairy Digimon, a Rosemon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks * Rosen Blood * Roses Rapier Variations / Subspecies * Rosemon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Fairy Digimon Category:Pixie Digimon Category:Digimon species